


Seen The Lights Go Out

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I couldn't think of a title so i stole it from a billy joel song so sue me, M/M, Short Drabble, request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Falcon convinces Mark to finally get some sleep.
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Seen The Lights Go Out

“Mark.” Falcon repeated himself for the tenth time that night. Turning over in bed to squint at his boyfriend. “You’ve been staring at the screen for the last two hours, my love.” He continued on when Mark made no acknowledgement to his concerns. 

  
Falcon sighed, slinging his arm over Mark’s waist to pull him closer to his body. His beak pecking softly at any available inch of feathers he could reach. “Mark.” He continued, his hand coming towards Mark’s phone and slowly pulled it away. 

“Nooo _ ooooo _ .” Mark whined, making grabby hands as Falcon placed his phone on the nightstand. He turned the light off from the panel on the nightstand, plunging their room into pitch black.

“It’s for your own good.” Falcon replied, kissing Mark again, the pout still plastered across his face. “You’ll be better rested in the morning.” he continued, Mark rolling his eyes as he cuddled closer to Falcon. 

“I guess you’re right.” Mark conceded, stifling a yawn as he buried his face in Falcon’s soft chest.

“What has you so distracted tonight, love?” Falcon asked, peppering another kiss to Mark’s temple. 

“Just stupid things.” Mark replied, his eyes drifting closed, “Nothing you need to worry about, babe.”

“If you insist.” Falcon spoke, gifting Mark’s temple with another kiss before the younger bird drifted off to sleep, Falcon right behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
